1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a connection member, and more particularly, to an improved structure of a connection member which is capable of increasing the convenience in engagement and disengagement, saving time and labor and improving the product quality.
2. Description of Related Art
A connection member (e.g., a terminal structure that is generally used for connecting signal lines in an electronic device) can be used to achieve the purpose of signal transmission. In other words, it is often needed to transmit a signal between different electronic parts in the electronic device; and in this case, the signal lines of the different electronic parts must be connected with each other so that the signal can be transmitted between the different electronic parts.
In order to connect the signal lines, the signal line of one of the electronic parts is integrated into a rear terminal structure (e.g., a male terminal structure), the signal line of another electronic part is integrated into a fore terminal structure (e.g., a female terminal structure corresponding to the male terminal structure), and then the rear terminal structure and the fore terminal structure are inserted into each other. In this way, signal transmission can be carried out between the different electronic parts.
As described above, the rear terminal structure and the fore terminal structure are inserted into each other, and the rear terminal structure and the fore terminal structure are disengaged from each other when being idle or maintained. However, whether having the rear terminal structure and the fore terminal structure inserted into or disengaged from each other, it is conventionally accomplished through manpower without design of a labor-saving or assistant construction. Consequently, the rear terminal structure and the fore terminal structure in the prior art are particularly inconvenient in use and are labor-intensive and time-consuming.